


I'd Still Dance With You

by louisisglowing



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisisglowing/pseuds/louisisglowing
Summary: Niall writes a song for Louis. Louis finally gets it.





	

It was a solid fact of life for Louis that Niall was his best friend. He loved Liam, and Luke and Oli from before, but Niall was always the guy that came out on top. Heck, even when Louis was with Harry, there had always been that tiny part of his heart that unequivocally belonged to Niall in every sense, in jokes and late night chats and things that only a best friend could know bonding them together in a way that wasn’t present in any of the other relationships in Louis’s life. Louis loved Niall and Niall loved Louis. 

It was fact.

…

Louis was lying on the couch, Netflix on the TV, about 7 episodes into a show that he put on just for background noise. He was dozing in and out, the LA sun making it hard to do more than try and stay in the path of the air conditioning, his day off turning into more of a day to catch up on some sleep.

His phone pinged where it sat on the coffee table, just out of reach. Immediately after, a call came through, Niall’s personally chosen ringtone of “Backstreet’s Back” blaring, jolting Louis wide awake. He scrambled to answer, managing to bang his elbow before hitting the green phone to answer, already mid-sentence when the phone reaches his ear.

“Niall mate fuck me, I’ve just hit me fucking elbow and it’s hurting like a motherfucker, I swear to god your Irish ass better have a good reason for making me do that.”

“Shut up Lou, you know your ass only hit your elbow because you were sleeping in the middle of the day again.”

“What would I be doing if I wasn’t sleeping Niall? Eh? Did you forget it’s me day off?”

“You could listen to the song I just sent you and tell me what you think. If you want.”

For all they were close, thick as thieves, Niall had been oddly secretive when it came to his solo music. Louis was sending him his demos every other week, but Niall was yet to share anything with Louis. As much as he understood, Louis had been dying to hear anything that Niall had been working on, knowing that his boy always tended to be insecure when it came to his writing.

“NIALLER WHEY HEY! I finally get to listen eh? I’m gonna blast it for all me neighbours to hear, they’re gonna get so annoyed lemme tell you, and the-”

“Lou wait. I just gotta tell you something important too yeah? The song…it’s…about you.”

“You what?”

“Just, it’s about you. Just listen, it’s important.”

“Niall…mate…are you serious? Thank you…I…don’t know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything. Just listen. And don’t call me mate it’s weird.”

Before Louis could say anything else, Niall hung up on him.

“Rude” Louis muttered to himself, quickly navigating to his emails, desperate to hear what Niall had been hiding from him. About him apparently.

A file simply named ‘this_town.mp3’ began to download onto his phone, and as he waited, Louis wondered…Niall couldn’t know that Louis’s been writing songs for him right? That Louis was harbouring a secret, some feelings that were maybe starting to develop, feelings that might ruin their friendship, feelings tha-

The song began to play, interrupting his spiralling thoughts. Guitar, drifted softly out of the speakers, quickly followed by Niall’s voice, softer than most songs from their time in one direction.

Phrases jumped out at him, but he didn’t know how to make sense of it…didn’t know what to think.

“Waking up to kiss you and nobody’s there…”

“And I want to tell you everything…”

“If the whole world was watching I’d still dance with you…”

For months Louis had assumed he was alone. Alone in a change in feeling, in dynamic, in the way his touches lingered, longing to feel more than just a hug or the occasional peck on the cheek. Longing to know just what they could be, how much they could be, how good they could be. 

But it sounded like he wasn’t alone. It sounded like Niall had been alone for many years.

…

Louis was pounding relentlessly on Niall’s door, and had been for the past few minutes. He knew Niall was home, knew Niall’s schedule down to the minute, and also knew that Niall tended to hideaway when he felt he’d exposed his emotions too much, tried to protect himself.

“Niall! I know you’re in there open up now!”

Eventually, after more shouting and swearing and door bashing, Louis heard it being unlocked, before Niall appeared, looking nervous, shrunk in on himself.

“Niall…how long?”

“Probably since the X-Factor,” a self-depricating smile accompanying his words.

“Nialler…why didn’t you tell me?”

“I mean that’s obvious innit? You had Harry and I was me…no one could compare to him.”

“But you’re me best friend…you were always the most important person…you had to know.”

“I know but…it’s different innit? This isn’t me wanting to be your best friend Lou, this is me…this is me being in l-love with you, and that’s way more than anything I could ever tell you!”

“You love me?”

“Louis stop focus-”

“I love you too. As in, I’m in love with you. Also. As well.”

Niall stopped dead mid-sentence. It couldn’t be real. Those words, words he’d been dreaming of hearing for years could not have just come from Louis’s mouth. And yet, that mouth was smiling, and moving closer, and oh god Louis was leaning in, and as their lips met in the softest of kisses, in the most perfect of first kisses, Niall knew that it must be real.

And Louis loved Niall. And Niall loved Louis.

And they were in love.

And it was fact.


End file.
